halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Template talk:Era
Attention!Read this before adding your Era link and icon in the application page!Before adding your icon, please remember to make sure that: *the icon is of a small size, between 28px to 100px. *the icon is of a GIF or PNG file format. *the icon is not an animated GIF. When adding your icon, please remember to: *Sign your posts by typing four tildes (~~~~). This will automatically leave your username and a timestamp, so we can tell who you are and when you posted. *Preview your edits to prevent formatting glitches. *You can indent your posts by putting colons (:) at the beginning of each line. In long discussion threads, this can help separate comments and make it easier to tell who is replying to who. Application format: - Article Link Change of icon, please? - Infinityverse I'd simply like for the era's icon to be updated, please. :) The current name of the era is INF. 20:32, November 4, 2010 (UTC) :Done.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 20:37, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Two Three Icons To Be Added :Done. To use Reignition, just add IGN. To use Seven, just add SEV. - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 15:55, January 3, 2011 (UTC) :It is much preferred that Era templates to be used for community projects than for personal link to userpage.— subtank (7alk) 23:53, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Never mind then [[User:Tuckerscreator|''Tuckerscreator]](stalk) :Done. RRH will create the era. :) — subtank (7alk) 18:58, February 17, 2011 (UTC) - '''Defiant To The End. It's an EU thing. If you can, can you name the Era thing to DEF? Thanks. :Done. I resized the image as it is too long. — subtank (7alk) 13:33, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Aftermath Universe :Done. Use "AMU". :) — subtank (7alk) 15:40, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Stormverse - Stormverse Abbreviation preferred: SV, which seems to be available. If not, STORM would work as well. Image courtesy of Athena32. Auguststorm1945 23:57, August 13, 2011 (UTC) :Done.— subtank (7alk) 13:46, August 17, 2011 (UTC) AFF Universe :Done. :) — subtank (7alk) 14:36, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Overture - Overture Icon get!--Den fryktedehodet 06:06, November 12, 2011 (UTC) :Can't see the image even though it's visible in Edit mode... think the file became corrupted in the server. Mind reuploading under a new filename? :) — subtank (7alk) 14:35, November 22, 2011 (UTC) ::Like so? --Den fryktedehodet 00:46, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Size Interesting... I remember the times when users could edit this template themselves. Oh well, I guess it saves the administration less patrolling if someone keeps messing with it in a bad way. That isn't to imply that I would have changed the size of the era icons without discussing it first like I intend to below however, nor does it mean that I'd mess with the template in a bad way haha. Guess I was just reminiscing. So I'll get to the point... Size. The little Fanon of the Month and Good Article era icons feel quite small and insignificant alongside massive award banners. I've got nothing against the banners. Though I was wondering whether anyone else feels that the standard size for era icons, around 28px, should be slightly bigger now? Halopedia's are around 40px. I think really small era icons (like the 30px two colour silhouettes of insignia over on the Star Wars wikia) work well because of their basic nature, making them easy to distinguish. But for quite detailed images like those of descaled medal icons which we use, well, I think it would be nicer if we could see them slightly better. Thoughts anyone? -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 04:09, January 3, 2012 (UTC) New Images Suggestions Also, may I recommend some more glamourous images for Fanon of the Month and Good Articles please? Perhaps even an Award icon if you think it could work? Down to Earth: :Fanon of the Month: http://www.halopedian.com/images/d/de/Pummel!.png (FoTM's old school logo) :Good Articles: http://www.halopedian.com/images/5/5f/Firebird!.png (awesome image; an inverted 5-star to match the above) :Awards: http://www.halopedian.com/images/1/13/Big_Game_Hunter!.png (obvious choice) High Profile: :Fanon of the Month: http://www.halopedian.com/images/1/1f/Ennobled!.png (noble writing) :Good Articles: http://www.halopedian.com/images/e/e1/Perfection!.png (perfection) :Awards: http://www.halopedian.com/images/0/0d/Killionaire!.png (an article among the stars) Shiny-Pointy Things: :Fanon of the Month: http://www.halopedian.com/images/b/b2/Last_Man_Standing!.png (pointy green thing) :Good Articles: http://www.halopedian.com/images/f/fb/Hero_Medal.PNG (pointy blue thing) :Awards: http://www.halopedian.com/images/1/13/Big_Game_Hunter!.png (obvious choice) OR... more similar to our current: :Fanon of the Month: http://www.halopedian.com/images/6/65/Headcase_post_beta.png (quite the headcase) :Good Articles: http://www.halopedian.com/images/9/9c/Pull!.png (a flying article) :Awards: http://www.halopedian.com/images/e/e7/Thank_the_Makers!.png (bad-assery in a nutshell) The current images are ok, in my opinion. But I think we can do better. ;) -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 04:30, January 3, 2012 (UTC) :No comments in two and a half months. I am disappoint. xP -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 04:30, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Platinum Annals Universe — The Transcendence. 28px. Nothing personal, just reserving a spot for little old me. And if you can, please make it a simple TRNS. Sigmaverse - Sigmaverse Brodie-001 18:33, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Reconstruction Gerardthemighty (talk) 19:03, December 19, 2012 (UTC) hey could you make me a era template my universe is going to be called Reconstruction here's the pic --Gerardthemighty (talk) 17:54, December 20, 2012 (UTC) Finish The Fight Exiles - Exiles Red Letter Days - Red Letter Days Thank you! Frankyvwese - Frankyverse CF 14:15, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Resurgam - Resurgam, abbreviated to "RG" please. Res Publica - Res Publica, shortened to RPE, thanks. Joshua (Talk) 03:47, January 10, 2014 (UTC) Forlorn Expanse Forlorn Expanse, shortened to FE--Minuteman 2492 (talk) 16:02, January 21, 2014 (UTC) Altiverse Can you add the Altiverse please? - Altiverse Could it be AL please? Nicktc 05:45, June 19, 2014 (UTC) Thanks, cheers mate. Nicktc 05:59, June 19, 2014 (UTC) Task Force Bravo - Task Force Bravo. Abbreviation TFB. --Vessel Of War (talk) 09:27, December 30, 2014 (UTC) Halo: Fall of Reach - Halo: The Fall of Reach, abbreviation TFoR. – Coolbuddy (talk • blogs) 10:30, March 29, 2015 (UTC)